<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crawlspace by Drew-drew (Our_Nom_De_Plume), Our_Nom_De_Plume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962944">Crawlspace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Nom_De_Plume/pseuds/Drew-drew'>Drew-drew (Our_Nom_De_Plume)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Nom_De_Plume/pseuds/Our_Nom_De_Plume'>Our_Nom_De_Plume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Nom_De_Plume/pseuds/Drew-drew, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Nom_De_Plume/pseuds/Our_Nom_De_Plume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a miracle he can hide there and not be found, but Blue never questioned it, and Blue never told Papyrus about it or showed him. It wasn't worth showing him his secret, safe, cozy hiding place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crawlspace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>at this point it isn't a Blue-centric fic - it's a Drew-centric fic because I shamelessly self-inserted.</p><p>Small note I do not remember my childhood so Blue probably acts or thinks older then he's supposed to be (around 5-8 range)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fears are fears. Even if they didn't make sense to Blue. Claustrophobia was one he didn't get, but it didn't make it any less of a fear.</p><p>He'd heard it described as suffocating, as cramped, as tight. Blue understood how they felt, but he didn't understand why they felt that in small spaces. Maybe it was because he felt the exact opposite in them?</p><p>Small spaces felt cozy. They felt safe. He could probably live in a nice cardboard box for the rest of his life, if he didn't need to eat and drink and stuff.</p><p>Still, whenever Papyrus came back after a rough day at his convenience workplace, whenever his face started to contort into anger, whenever his voice either went into a deep, low growl like a dog or loud, thundering yelling like a storm, hiding in his hiding spot was his go-to thing.</p><p>It's a miracle he can hide there and not be found, but Blue never questioned it, and Blue never told Papyrus about it or showed him. He'd probably get a belting for even thinking of hiding, and then he'd be left with an angry older brother he couldn't hide from. It wasn't worth showing him his secret, safe, cozy hiding place. What he gets for being a big meanie all. The. Time!</p><p>He could remember why he has this super-special place. Blue was sitting on his bed, playing Pokémon with the sound on. Papyrus wasn't home and wouldn't be for another two hours - he could get away with doing it until Papyrus got home. He'd just bred a shiny Eevee and successfully saved the game, happy to finally get one, when his bedroom door opened and Blue flinched, startled.</p><p>What stood in the doorway was his angry brother. Before he knew it, his Gameboy was taken away and abruptly turned off, and his brother held it out of his reach when Blue got up from the bed. "What the FUCK have I told you about BLARING YOUR STUPID FUCKING MUSIC?!" He had screamed, his face sneering like one of those evil goblins or wizards in those fantasy games.</p><p>Blue had started to cry. "You weren't here! It wouldn't have annoyed you!" He tried to reason, and he had gotten his face roughly smacked, and the force of it make him fall onto the bed.</p><p>Papyrus hit him again, on the back of the head this time. "Get the fuck up pussy!" he demanded.</p><p>Blue complied, starting to tremble. Papyrus began to scream again. "I don't care if I'm here or not, you stay in line and you do what I tell you to do irregardless whether I'm home or not, or I'm fucking throwing you out on the streets! You fucking hear me, brat?!" Papyrus smacked Blue again, this time launching him on the floor. Blue got up and nodded, "yes sir," he said meekly, not meeting Papyrus' eyes.</p><p>Another smack, not as rough as the previous ones, and Papyrus walks away, Gameboy in tow. "I'm taking this until you learn to behave yourself, you little cunt," he growled, leaving Blue's room.</p><p>Blue had cried, softly, hating that he made his brother mad at him. Hate was a strong word, but it made sense - Blue hated himself for making Papyrus do this to him. The punishment had made his face hot and stinging, and one of his ears rang, and his left arm hurt from how he hit the floor.</p><p>If only I had been a good kid, and never made a sound, Blue thought, his whimpers inaudible but still rumbling in his throat. If only I didn't exist, then my brother wouldn't be mad at me.</p><p>After some more crying, Blue soon felt exhausted, the tears having wrung out his energy. It was only 5:15, He wasn't allowed to sleep this early, or his brother would be even more angry. So he settled on something to do. He sat at his desk with some crayons, beginning to doodle. It featured two fat stickmen, with Blue being smaller and, well, blue with tears and a fat frown, while he drew his brother in orange, with big vicious teeth and angry eyes and fists raised. He labeled himself as "me" and his brother as "Bro".</p><p>Satisfied with his drawing, he folded it up and hid it in a folder that was labeled "school stuff", one that his brother wouldn't snoop through. He got off the chair and looked at the clock. 5:20. Blue wanted to groan from how long time was taking.</p><p>He didn't want to draw again, and he couldn't play Pokémon, so he sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling. he got bored out of his mind quickly, and started to think of what he could do.</p><p>It was too cold to play outside, and Papyrus might yell at him for doing that. He couldn't watch TV, that made noise and Papyrus would get angry. Sighing, Blue went under the bed, searching for his toy box.</p><p>He couldn't get it within arm's length, so he crawled underneath his bed to get it. The tight squeeze was welcoming, and with his small frame it was easy to maneuver around in. He looked at the three boxes, but couldn't figure out which one was which.</p><p>He slid out the three, before crawling out from under the bed, peering inside the three boxes. One of them held art supplies and old school projects - another one held composition books from earlier grades. The third one had his toys, so he slid the two boxes back in, not quite as neatly as before. He grabbed out a few toys. He had a small set of legos in a smaller box, but he didn't feel like building. He instead went for two plushies, one a kangaroo and one a red teddy with a shirt saying "Harvard".</p><p>He had the two sleeping in his bed, before having them wake up. He had their voices in his head for what they said; talking would annoy Papyrus.</p><p>"Good morning honey," said Harvard, as he kissed Kosher. "I made you breakfast," Blue made Harvard look like he was holding a tray of food.</p><p>"Oats, raisins and milk! Thank you love!" Kosher said, kissing Harvard.</p><p>The two pretend-ate and then the two went on an adventure. "I found this place!" Harvard said, and the two got on the bookshelf. "It's an amazing view, and so far away nobody would bother us!" Harvard said.</p><p>"No more mean.." The voice paused - Blue didn't know what to think. "No more mean older sisters!" Kosher said, kissing Harvard. "Let's live here forever and ever!"</p><p>Now Blue felt bored again, he didn't know how to continue the story. He put Kosher and Harvard back in their box, before shoving it back under the bed. He crawled under the bed and arranged the boxes so they were perfectly straight in the middle of the bed.</p><p>Blue paused for a moment, crawling out from under the bed again, then inspecting three boxes from the foot of the bed. The boxes made the side of the bed next to the wall dark and hard to see. He could still see that side of the bed, but…</p><p>The hamster wheel started to turn in Blue's head. He got up and went to his bookshelf, and grabbed an empty, collapsed box. He folded it properly, then went back to the foot of the bed. He shoved the empty box in the dark space, and now he couldn't see that side of the bed at all.</p><p>Blue hummed and retrieved the box, then filling it with a few books he didn't really read or like anymore. He went into his closet, grabbed an old blue-mint colored blanket, and crawled under the bed. He laid the blanket as best he could over the hard wood floor, crawled into the small space, and put the box in front of the the crawlspace.</p><p>The place felt nice. Cozy, really. He could still move, he could still breathe, he felt sort of comfy with the blanket, but he couldn't be seen, and that's what really felt good.</p><p>It was his crawlspace now.</p><p>Blue got out of the crawlspace within a minute, he was hungry and thirsty and he couldn't do anything about that in his crawlspace. He replaced the box and got out from under the bed.</p><p>Blue blinked at his bed. He was safe under there.</p><p>After dinner (it wasn't made, Blue just got two granola bars and a glass of water, and ate as silently as he could), he went back to his room and got two pillows from the closet. One was about as tall as him, while another was barely as big as he was.</p><p>He made the space more comfy, fluffing up the pillows, placing the big one under the blankie and the smaller one where his head could go. He wanted to sleep there tonight, but tomorrow he had school, and his brother might find him if he slept there.</p><p>Blue turned off the light to his room, his only light source being the small nightlight by the bed. It was to keep the monster away from his bed.</p><p>But as Blue closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, he realized - there wasn't a monster under the bed.</p><p>He lives with a monster called his brother.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>